Por siempre contigo
by Joha
Summary: Cuando Edward Cullen vio morir a su prometida en sus brazos supo que nunca más volvería a amar, eso, hasta que una chica igual a su difunta novia se le cruza en el primer día de Universidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Summary:** Cuando Edward Cullen vio morir a su prometida en sus brazos supo que nunca más volvería a amar, eso, hasta que una chica igual a su difunta novia se le cruza en el primer día de Universidad.

**Capítulo 1**

- ¡Vamos Bella!, ¡apúrate! – el joven volvió a mirar su reloj y movió insistentemente su pie derecho, era un tic que salía a flote cada vez que estaba nervioso.

La caja con el anillo que tenía en su bolsillo le quemaba, por eso, llevó su mano hasta él y comprobó que no se le había prendido fuego. Ridículo, pero a esas alturas ya ni siquiera estaba consciente de que era ridículo y que no.

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Ya voy! – la castaña gritó de vuelta mientras tomaba su chaqueta y su cartera. Estaba nerviosa, ese San Valentín era especial, lo sabía y su instinto nunca le fallaba -. Vamos, solo respira, todo está bien – se dijo mirándose al espejo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, su novio se apresuró a ella - ¡Por fin! – aunque quería parecer enojado, era imposible que sus ojos la vieran con algo más que adoración.

- Pero dime si no valió la pena la espera – la castaña se dio una vuelta sin soltar la mano de su novio. Cuando volvió a su punto inicial, rodeó el cuello de su chico -. ¿Cómo me veo?

- Hermosa – murmuró él perdido en sus ojos café -, como siempre.

- Te amo, Edward.

- Y yo a ti, Bella.

Para el cobrizo hubiera sido lo ideal profundizar el beso pero sabía de sobra que estaba con el tiempo contado, por eso, se vio obligado a soltar las caderas de su chica y a poner distancia entre ellos.

- Odia dejar de besarte pero debemos irnos.

- Lo sé.

Con un último beso, la pareja se subió al Volvo del chico y así, con él al volante se dirigieron al restaurante en donde él había reservado mesa. No era fácil que en _Le Font_ hubiera disponibilidad para reservas y menos en San Valentín, pero Edward había procurado reservar con meses de anticipación, ya que sabía que ese era el lugar ideal para su propuesta.

Pese a tener solo diecisiete años, se sentía más que listo para poner un anillo en el dedo de su novia, la conocía de toda la vida y en un año más irían a la Universidad, así que nada era mejor que un largo compromiso para que nadie dudara de que lo estaban haciendo por amor.

- Edward….

El joven miró a su chica y alzó una ceja – Lo sé… ahora me amas más.

- Pero ¿Cómo…? – la chica volvió a mirar la entrada del restaurant, hace mucho que quería cenar ahí pero era imposible conseguir reserva.

- Vamos.

Edward se bajó de su auto y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de su novia.

- Espera – la castaña se detuvo y obligó a su novio a voltearse -, ¿recuerdas eso… que querías hacer?

El joven frunció el ceño hasta que una idea apareció en su cabeza - ¿Te refieres a… por atrás? – la chica asintió y las sonrisas en ambos crecieron -, ¿de verdad?

- Sí, te dije que había que esperar el momento correcto y ese llegó hoy.

Alzándose en puntillas, la chica rodeó el cuello de su novio y lo besó. Estaban juntos como pareja hace tres años pero se conocían desde siempre, y pese a sus diecisiete años, sabía que no quería a ningún hombre más, lo amaba, y si él en esos momentos le pedía que dejara a su familia y sus estudios para huir juntos, estaba segura de que lo haría.

- Sera mejor que entremos.

Como Edward tenía todo planeado, no tuvieron que esperar mucho por su mesa, la orden ya estaba hecha así que tampoco les tocó esperar por la comida. La charla fue amena como siempre, pero la rigidez del chico le dio a entender a la castaña que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?, te noto tenso.

- Yo…

Edward suspiró hondo y se puso de pie, la castaña lo vio hacia arriba sin entender su movimiento, solo cuando él se hincó frente a ella conectó todo y se llevó una mano al corazón para evitar que se le saliera por el ritmo al que estaba latiendo.

- ¡Oh, dios mío!

- Amor… te amo más que a nada en el mundo… sé que es contigo con quien quiero estar siempre y por eso no tengo dudas… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

La castaña cerró los ojos porque de todas formas sus lágrimas no la dejaban ver, así mismo asintió y permitió que Edward le pusiera el anillo que simbolizaba su propio _por siempre_.

- Es hermoso – murmuró ella antes de rodearle el cuello.

Ni bien sus labios se tocaron, un enorme estruendo resonó en el lugar. Los amantes se separaron y vieron como un hombre entraba enfurecido al restaurant y se acercaba a una pareja de enamorados. Era obvio que algún problema sentimental los aquejaba, pero nunca esperaron que el recién llegado sacara un arma y soltara un balazo.

Todos los presentes se agacharon pero solo una persona no lo pudo hacer con la suficiente rapidez, solo cuando las manos de Edward se tiñeron de rojo, se dio cuenta de donde había caído esa bala perdida.

- ¿Bella?

- Ed…

La voz de la joven se apagó al mismo tiempo que sus piernas cedieron, se dejó caer pero su novio la tomó a tiempo entre sus brazos.

- Amor… no… yo… - por más que el chico trató de hacer presión en el pecho de la castaña, nada detenía la sangre que salía a borbotones -. ¡BELLA!, ¡BELLA, MIRAME!

Le tomó el rostro con su mano restante pero los ojos café de la chica ya estaban perdidos – Te amo… por siempre… por siempre estaré contigo Edward.

- No Bella, mírame… mírame… nosotros nos vamos a casar y…

- Por siempre.

Al mismo tiempo que los ojos de la castaña se apagaron, un gritó ensordecedor salió del pecho del chico, Edward gritó como nunca antes al ver morir a su novia, a su prometida, a su futura esposa. Trató de reanimarla y hacerla abrir los ojos pero el cuerpo lánguido de la chica demostraba que su vida ya se había esfumado… ese San Valentín.

.

.

.

Dos años de dolor infinito aquejaron a Edward, y solo un año después de haber terminado el instituto se sintió lo suficientemente capacitado para salir del circulo seguro que le preveía su habitación y de volver a ver el mundo. Septiembre llegaba con el término del verano y el principio del otoño, pero para Edward era solo un paso más que debía dar, un paso más que lo llevaría a tener un poco de esa vida que perdió hace dos años y eso llegaba con una sola palabra, _Universidad_.

Lamentablemente, habían cosas que para el cobrizo aún no estaban superadas, y una de ellas era todo aquello que le recordara aquel San Valentín, y eso incluía al joven que camina en frente de él con un ramo de rosas rojas, sabía que en el campus tendría que ver a más de una pareja de enamorados pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Se mudó a los dormitorios teniendo plena conciencia de todos los cambios que le veían así que respiró hondo y trató de no pensar en los hechos del pasado.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento mucho… pero te juro que no vi por donde iba.

El joven de las rosas había chocado de frente con una chica que al parecer no lo vio, Edward rodó los ojos, si tan solo ella no llevara una capucha y audífonos puestos, podría haber visto al chico.

- No, no importa.

El joven se agachó a recoger sus rosas mientras la chica pasaba por su lado. Al hacerlo, alzó su rostro dejando caer la capucha de su polo, su sonrisa maléfica le demostró a Edward que el accidente, no parecía haberlo sido. Quiso acercarse a ella y solidarizar con su causa, pero al acercarse, ella lo vio a los ojos.

_¡Mierda!_

Su corazón se paralizó.

Era ella.

Su Bella.

Su Bella, viva y respirando.

Su Bella, a un paso de él.

Quiso hacer algo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo cuando ella le guiñó un ojo, volvió en sí y se giró hacia ella.

La chica ya había avanzado un pasó lejos de él.

- ¡Bella! – gritó.

La chica se detuvo y se volteó hacia él. Se terminó de sacar la capucha dejando al viento sus hebras café, se quitó los audífonos y esperó hasta que el cobrizo se le acercara.

- ¡Oh, dios!, Bella…

- ¿Sí? – el ceño de la castaña se frunció tratando de entender a ese tan apuesto joven -, ¿nos conocemos?

- ¿Bella?

- No – negó ella -, me llamó Isabella… pensé que habías dicho Isabella.

_¿Isabella?_

Edward pestañeó y trató de poner en orden sus ideas, esa chica era igual a su Bella, pero no era su difunta novia.

- ¿Qué? – la castaña le sonrió y rodó los ojos -, no me digas que eres un loco más que cree en eso de las almas gemelas y bla, bla, bla… ¿te digo algo? – ella se acercó a él aunque parecía una estatua -. El amor apesta.

Bajándose las gafas que llevaba en la cabeza, se las puso junto a sus audífonos y emprendió su camino de vuelta.

Edward se quedó de pie mirando como una chica, exactamente igual a su Bella se iba… su Bella, Bella era como le gustaba decirle a Stephani Sanders por su incomparable belleza y como un homenaje a sus perdidas raíces italianas.

* * *

**MUY IMPORTANTE: Es probable que en algún momento se encuentren con una historia muy parecida a esta que se llama "Atrévete", bueno, esto NO es un plagio, solo sigamos que me inspiro mejor con Bella y Edward ;)**

**Aclarando lo anterior... ahora sí... HOLA!**

**Ahora, como siempre, son todos bienvenidos a leerme, ya les expliqué en Facebook que dejé mi trabajo que me consumía hasta el tiempo que no tenía, así que vuelvo a ser libre.**

**Bueno, me avisan si les gustó :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Tendido en su cama, Edward no conseguía conciliar el sueño, había desempacado todas sus cosas y las había acomodado esperando que el cansancio le permitiera una noche de paz como hace tanto no tenía. Pero esa noche, pese a los muslos agarrotados, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, con la única diferencia de que esta vez, la responsable de su desvelo, pese a tener la misma apariencia, respondía a otro nombre.

Un par de vueltas más y supo que esta era una batalla perdida, puso los pies en el frío suelo de su habitación y prendió la luz, tomó el libro que estaba en su mesita de noche y lo abrió en el capítulo en el cual había quedado.

Sin quererlo, su mente repasó la vida que había dejado atrás. Forks era un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, en donde, con suerte había dos días de sol al año. Es por eso que había escogido Chicago como su siguiente destino, que mejor que la ciudad de los vientos para ser su nuevo hogar, además, la Universidad de Chicago contaba con una de las mejores escuelas de Leyes de todo Estados Unidos.

_¿Era obvio que quisiera estudiar leyes?_

Sí, quizás un poco, ya que lo que principalmente lo motiva, era el hacer de Estados Unidos un país mucho más justo y en donde criminales como el que le dio muerte a su Bella no quedaran libres por leyes tan mal hechas.

- ¿Eres Edward?

Si hubiera estado sosteniendo su libro se le habría caído por el susto, pero como aun estaba en su regazo solo tuvo que alzar la vista para ver al chico de cabellos negros que había entrado a su habitación.

La primera reacción de Edward fue ponerse en modo alerta ya que la gran contextura del chico lo hizo dudar, pero al recién llegado solo le bastó sonreír para que el castaño relajara sus hombros y su postura.

- ¿Eres Edward o no? – el moreno estiró su mano esperando ser correspondido.

Bajándose de la cama nuevamente, Edward se le acercó respondiendo el saludo – Sí, soy yo… ¿Y tú eres…?

- Oh, soy Emmett – el chico dejó la maleta que había estado sosteniendo en el suelo y estiró sus músculos -, pensaba llegar mañana a primera hora pero los cálculos me salieron mal y terminé llegando a las… - miró su reloj -, ¡oh mierda!, a las tres de la mañana.

- Bien, voy a suponer que tu eres mi compañero de cuarto – Edward, un poco más relajado, se sentó en su cama.

- El mismo que viste y calza – el guiño del moreno consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al castaño -, y como llegue de madrugada y mi cama sigue estando en mi camioneta, tendré que dormir en el sofá si no te importa.

- No, para nada – Edward apuntó a la sala -, si quieres… mañana te puedo ayudar a organizar tus cosas.

- ¡Eso sería genial, hombre!, soy pésimo para todo eso del orden – y Emmett volvió a estirarse -, bien, ahora me voy a dormir y perdón por desvelarte.

Edward negó con la cabeza – Todo bien.

- Nos vemos en la mañana, compañero.

Y con un nuevo guiño, Emmett tomó su maleta y se dio media vuelta para volver a la pequeña sala de estar.

La idea principal de Edward no era hacer amigos, pero su compañero de habitación era algo distinto, además, el chico parecía ser alguien a quien es imposible ignorar. En ese momento, con un plan para la mañana siguientes, y nuevas ideas en su cabeza, Edward, finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué traes en esta caja? – el rostro de Edward se había tornado carmín por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al sostener una caja que a simple vista parecía de lo más liviana.

Emmett corrió hacia Edward y con una delicadeza algo extraña en él, tomó la caja de sus manos – Vamos, déjame a mi mejor que este bebé es mi vida.

- ¿Bebé?

Edward encaró una ceja hacia su compañero mientras sonreía esperando por una respuesta – Sí, es mi microscopio.

- ¿Microscopio?

- Sí, es un microscopio que adapté para poder ver todo mucho más claro que en un microscopio común, con este bebé puedes ver cualquier organismo unicelular.

- Voy a suponer que te estás especializando en algo como biología.

- Biología molecular para ser más exacto… y aunque mi apariencia es la mejor que vas a encontrar en un laboratorio – mientras hablaba, el moreno se dio una vuelta que arrancó una carcajada en el cobrizo -, mi cerebro es el símil del de Sheldon, pero en biología.

- Bien – Edward asintió aun no creyendo por completo las palabras de Emmett.

Siempre existía la posibilidad de que le estuviera jugando una broma y su estadía ahí fuera por alguna beca deportiva.

Volviendo a la camioneta de su compañero, tomó el peso de varias cajas antes de decidirse por una que se asemejaba mucho más a su fuerza, lamentablemente, esta vez, fue la chica que estaba sentada en la plaza frente a él, quien capturó toda su atención.

Sentada, apoyando su espalda en el árbol y con una guitarra en su regazo se veía absolutamente concentrada en los acordes que estaba interpretando, y es que cuando Isabella Swan tenía nuevos acordes en su cabeza, necesitaba interpretarlos y amoldarlos hasta darles el sentido que estaba buscando.

Desde que su padre, el famoso músico y vocalista de _The Crow_, Charlie Swan, le regaló su primera guitarra a la corta edad de cuatros años, Isabella supo que la música sería su vida, así que se dedicó día a día a ensayar hasta conseguir ser una de las mejores. Sus solos en guitarra eléctrica era alucinantes y por eso, cuando _The Crow_, perdió a su guitarrista por una fractura que nunca se recuperaría por completo, fue ella el remplazo natural, aunque solo tuviera dieciséis años en ese tiempo. Tocar junto a su padre fue un sueño hecho realidad hasta que pasó lo peor… se enamoró, y con eso, se vinieron abajo todos los sueños que había perseguido por tanto tiempo.

- Sí hermano, tengo que coincidir contigo en esto, Isabella Swan es toda una belleza y solo por eso no me rio de ti por la cara de bobo que tienes.

Edward pestañeó un par de veces antes de quitar sus ojos de la castaña para posarlos en su compañero - ¿Qué?

- Isabella – apuntó el moreno con su boca hacia la castaña con la guitarra -, ¿no la conoces?

- ¿Tu sí?

- ¡Claro que sí!, es la hija de Charlie Swan.

Emmett lo dijo como si eso tuviera que decirle algo, pero para Edward, eso era solo un nombre más - ¿Y él es…?

- ¡Charlie Swan!, ¡el vocalista de _The Crow_!, no me digas que no conoces a la mejor banda de rock del mundo.

Desafortunadamente, para Edward, el rock, no era un género musical que lo apasionara, por lo que el nombre de una banda no significaba mucho para él y menos aún, su vocalista.

- Bien, entonces, ¿ella es famosa?

Emmett se encogió de hombros – Algo… digo… solo estuvo como un mes tocando con _The Crow_, tenía dieciséis años en ese tiempo y fue toda una noticia, pero dicen que algo pasó con otro de los integrantes de la banda, Aro Volturi, creo que fue. En fin, la banda continuó sin ella y sin él, pero nunca se supo lo que realmente pasó.

- Oh…

Edward siguió viendo hacia ella y no supo si fue la presión de su mirada o algo más, lo que la hizo alzar la vista y fijarla directamente en él.

La brisa de Chicago golpeó directamente en el rostro de Isabella obligándola a tirar de sus cabellos hacia atrás, pero ni aun así, despegó sus ojos del chico con el que se había cruzado el día anterior y que en esos momentos la estaba viendo.

Afortunadamente, si había algo que llamaba la atención de Isabella eran los misterios, y ese chico tenía toda la pinta de ser uno, así que colgándose su guitarra al hombro, se le acercó. Su caminar era normal y su polo dos talla más grande no dejaba ver las curvas que escondía, pero aún así, ni Edward, ni Emmett fueron capaces de perder ni un solo paso de su andar.

- ¡Ey, chicos!

- Isabella, un gusto conocerte… Emmett McCarty – perdiendo cualquier atisbo de timidez, el moreno dio un paso al frente y saludó a la chica -, debo decir que soy un gran admirador.

- Gracias – las mejillas de Isabella se hubieran coloreado en otros momentos, pero a esas alturas, ya estaba acostumbrada a ciertos halagos -. ¿Y tu amigo?, ¿tiene nombre?

- Oh, sí, él es…

- Permiso…

Recuperando la voz, Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia la chica y se dio media vuelta, para prácticamente, correr hacia la seguridad de su pequeño cuarto. Una cosa era ver a lo lejos el parecido de esa chica con su Bella, pero otra muy distinta, era comprobar de cerca lo idénticas que ambas eran, por lo menos físicamente.

La brisa volvió a soplar, esta vez tirando todo el cabello de Isabella hacia el frente y forzándola a usar ambas manos para domarlo, cuando recuperó su visión completa, despegó sus ojos de la puerta de la residencia y se concentró en el moreno delante de ella.

- Es algo extraño tu amigo.

- Sí, bueno… él… - Emmett miró detrás suyo para comprobar que su compañero había desaparecido -, solo está algo cansado.

- Sí, bueno… de todas formas – Isabella, trató de sonreír ante la pobre excusa del chico -, hoy hay una tocata… digo, ya que pareces tener buen gusto en música, quizás te gustaría ir.

Del bolsillo trasero de su _jeans_, la castaña sacó un panfleto y se lo extendió al moreno - ¡Oh, eso sería genial!, ¿tu estarás ahí?

- ¡Claro!

- Bien, entonces supongo que nos vemos esta noche.

- Supongo.

Poniendo una mano en su guitarra, gesto que siempre le daba confianza, Isabella le hizo un gesto de despedida a Emmett y se giró.

Hace años que prefería mantenerse alejada del sexo opuesto, por eso, le costó tanto comprender su reciente actuar, con el ceño fruncido y más confundida de lo normal se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, repitiéndose una y otra vez que su invitación no tenían relación con cierto cobrizo de ojos verdes.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Vieron que me demoré poquito?, bien, que me dure esta inspiración.**

**Es una pena que el primer RW de está historia fuera uno no precisamente referente a la historia, pero para los que no están enterados les hago un pequeño resumen.**

**Hasta hace dos semanas tenía un trabajo de lunes a viernes que consumía todo mi tiempo, hace un año comencé mi propia librería y bueno, como no soy un pulpo, en un momento me vi sobrepasada, así que ahora tuve que decidir, dejé mi trabajo y mi tiempo regresó a la normalidad, por lo mismo estoy poniéndome al día con todo, a AMM solo le quedan dos capítulos y a otras historias también les queda poco.**

**Bueno, ese fue mi resumen, ahora...**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y me siguen aún a pesar de todo, prometo no defraudarlos :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡Edward!, ¡apúrate!

El aludido dejó su libro a un lado y salió de su cuarto para buscar el motivo de los gritos de su compañero. Cuando llegó a la pequeña sala que compartían, se sorprendió al verlo prácticamente disfrazado.

- ¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto?

Emmett miró su brazo que apuntaba Edward y se encogió de hombros – Es un pañuelo.

- ¿Y porque está atado a tu brazo?

- Porque me hace ver más _rockero_, y ahora tú – lo apuntó -, mas te vale que no pienses ir así porque nos asegurarás una patada en el culo.

Edward se miró y frunció el ceño sin comprender, su pantalón café claro combinaba muy bien con su camisa a rayas verde oscuro. Además, no es como si pensara ir a algún lado además de la cafetería que estaba a dos bloques de su edificio.

- No sabía que tenía que disfrazarme para ir por una ensalada.

- ¡Edward! – Emmett alzó las manos al airé y las dejó caer con excesiva efusividad -, te dije que Isabella nos invitó a la tocata de hoy así que más te vale mover el culo y ponerte algo que no te haga ver como misionero de la iglesia.

El ceño de Edward se arrugó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la chica… de la que fue su chica – No voy a ir.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta completa, Emmett lo tomó del brazo – Mira, sé que algo pasa entre ustedes, se gustan, están calientes o se odian, no lo sé… pero si quieres que tus años de universidad sean algo más que aburridos, vas a mover el culo y ponerte algo decente porque de lo contrario tendrás el compañero de cuartos más ruidoso e impertinente que podrías haber imaginado.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – para Edward, Emmett podría ser cualquier clase de chico, después de todo, solo lo conocía desde la noche anterior.

- Si quieres verlo así, bien por ti, pero me lo vas a agradecer en algún momento.

- Bueno, te lo digo ahora, NO gracias.

Y soltándose del brazo de su compañero de cuarto, Edward se encerró en su habitación asegurándose una y otra vez que si estaba en su poder, no volvería a cruzarse con esos ojos chocolate.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Edward entendía por fin lo que era la presión universitaria. Siempre había amado leer y un libro de cuatrocientas páginas no suponía un gran reto para él, pero la cantidad de documentos que le habían dado en todas sus clases era algo realmente absurdo, de hecho, ya comenzaba a pensar en llevarse su cama a la biblioteca porque estaba pasando más tiempo ahí que en su cuarto.

Con los brazos casi acalambrados por los tres códigos civiles y los dos códigos penales que acarreaba, hizo malabares para meter la llave en su cerradura, lamentablemente el esfuerzo fue infructífero ya que no fue capaz de darle la vuelta. Pero afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió sola; _"Bendito Emmett"_, murmuró para él, casi no lo había visto desde la discusión que tuvieron el primer día, pero eso se debió más que nada a sus apretadas agendas de alumnos de primer año.

Ese día viernes planeaba arreglar un poco la situación, pese que tenía mucho para leer, le iba a proponer compartir una pizza, no era mucho pero sí, algo que les daría unos minutos para conversar, después de todo les quedaban cuatro años más por delante.

Por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, y quien apareció detrás de ella fue una pequeña castaña en lugar de su corpulento compañero de cuarto, no pudo evitar que los libros que tanto había cuidado, a riesgo de cortar la circulación de sus brazos, se le cayeran provocando un estruendo de proporciones aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para que los chicos desviaran sus miradas el uno del otro.

- Yo… creo que me confundí de cuarto.

La voz de Edward salió tan suave, que en un momento dudó que fuera de él, por lo mismo carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

- Lo siento.

Ya se había agachado a recoger sus libros cuando unas delicadas manos lo ayudaron – Tranquilo, soy yo la que debería saber que no tiene que abrir puertas que no son suyas.

Aunque la castaña quiso sonreír, solo consiguió darle una rara mueca al chico frente a ella. Lo había visto a lo lejos durante dos semanas por lo que verlo tan cerca le parecía algo realmente extraño, y no ayudaba para nada que su corazón latiera tan rápido que casi la ahogaba.

_¡Mierda!_, murmuró para ella, sabía mucho de la vida como para saber que si un hombre te rehúye es mejor caminar en otra dirección, el mar está lleno de peces pero… ese chico la hacía ir en contra de las cosas que creía más aseguras en su vida.

- ¿Esté es mi cuarto?

Isabella, esta vez sonrió de verdad - ¡Por supuesto!

- Oh… ¿y qué haces acá?

Aunque no quiso sonar tan despectivo, su tono de voz habló por él, por lo mismo, Edward acudió a su tic más característico, se pasó una mano por el cabello tirando ligeramente de sus mechones.

Isabella, algo más molesta, se puso de pie sin recoger ningún libro – Lo siento, pero no vine a verte precisamente a ti, así que puedes irle bajando unos tonos a tu ego, amigo.

El cobrizo juntó sus libros y se puso de pie, procurando mantener cierta distancia con la chica – Bien, entonces supongo que estás aquí por Emmett.

- Parece que tu cerebro sirve para algo más que para ser un maleducado.

Lamentablemente, Edward no pudo defenderse, ya que los pocos encuentros que había tenido con la castaña, exceptuando el primero, habían terminado con él en una muy mala actitud. Así que haciendo acopio de todo su esfuerzo, Edward cerró los ojos y recordó las extensas charlas que le dio su madre durante su infancia y de la forma correcta de tratar a una mujer.

- Lo siento, no es mi intención ser grosero contigo… es solo que… me recuerdas a alguien y me desconcierta un poco verte.

La chica, recordó su primer encuentro y asintió – Oh, sí, recuerdo que me llamaste Bella.

- Sí, así que disculpa si soy un poco cortante contigo, pero prefiero mantener las distancias.

Y tratando de no ser más grosero, asintió con la cabeza y pasó por el lado de la chica - ¿Una mala experiencia con esta Bella?

- Sí, algo así.

Dándole una última mirada a Isabella, Edward se apresuró a su cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta vio salir a Emmett del suyo, solo le dio otro asentimiento mientras el moreno se acercaba a su invitada.

La noche fue una tortura para el cobrizo, ya que ni siquiera el libro que estaba a punto de terminar lo hizo concentrarse en algo que no fueran las risas y sonidos indescifrables que provenían de su sala. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Isabella besándose con Emmett, sin quererlo, una pequeña ola de celos se formó en su pecho pero se repitió una y otra vez que el motivo fue solamente por la forma en la que lucía Isabella, porque le recordaba a su novia, no por ella.

.

.

.

Si la noche fue una tortura, no quería pensar en cómo sería esa mañana, lo último que esperaba Edward era encontrarse con Isabella luciendo una de las camisas de Emmett luego de una noche de sexo, así que se tomó más tiempo del normal antes de salir de su habitación.

- ¡Ey, por fin te despiertas!

Edward miró al moreno y a su alrededor pero no había nadie más en ese pequeño espacio - ¿Isabella?

- En su cuarto supongo – Emmett se encogió de hombros -, ¿te gusta?

- ¿Qué? – Edward frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sofá junto a su compañero -, no, yo solo lo preguntaba porque pensé que se quedó anoche, además… no acostumbro a involucrarme con las novias de los chicos que conozco.

Emmett asintió al comprender sus palabras – No es mi novia… ella, digamos que no busca una relación, además, creo que le gustas tú.

- ¿Qué? – algo sorprendido, Edward se giró hacia su compañero y lo miró directamente, mientras él se estiraba -, ¿Por qué dices algo así?

- Bueno, hace dos semanas, en esa tocata a la que no quisiste ir – le recalcó con los ojos entrecerrados -, se nos pasaron los tragos y terminamos besándonos, nos hemos encontrado un par de veces luego de eso y por más que quise invitarla a venir aquí, no quiso hasta el momento en que le aseguré que no estarías, cosa que me salió muy mal por cierto. Así que en conclusión – ahora Emmett se volvió a estirar -, supongo que lo que sea que estábamos comenzando quedó en nada.

- Estás equivocado, así que puedes seguir adelante con… lo que sea que están comenzando.

El tono irritado y brusco en Edward, solo consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al moreno – Bien, entonces supongo que no te molesta si la invito a quedarse hoy en la noche, digo… toda la noche.

Cuando Emmett movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, Edward supo que era mejor levantarse y tomar distancia antes de cometer un error.

- Sí, claro, puedes invitar a quien quieras. Me voy a desayunar, ¿vienes?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Emmett McCarty siempre fue el chico genio en su escuela, el mejor amigo, el más simpático y por sobre todo, el más observador, por eso, no le costó mucho comprender que entre su compañero de cuarto y la chica que tanto le gustaba y que por sobre todo, tan bien le caía, algo se estaba tejiendo.

Sí, es verdad, si él pudiera haber escogido, sería él quien estaría con la castaña, no solo porque la admiraba profesionalmente, sino porque luego de dos semanas de conocerla, se dio cuenta de que era prácticamente la chica la perfecta, pero pese a todo eso, en el fondo sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto y a su parecer, lo correcto era juntar a Edward con Isabella.

Un plan perfecto ya se había comenzando a formar en su cabeza, un plan que era imposible que fallara y que como resultado tendría un romance digno de ser contado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá está el tercer capítulo, sé que todos quieren saber porque Isabella es igual a la Bella de Edward, pero en el próximo capítulo se empezarán a ver más pistas :D**

**Alguien quiere apostar a ver porque son iguales?**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Los primeros días de octubre llegaron acompañado de los usuales vientos de Chicago, lamentablemente, Isabella no miró por la venta antes de salir, por eso, en esos momentos luchaba encarecidamente tratando de controlar sus rebeldes cabellos que no la dejaban observar con tranquilidad.

Bueno, para algunos podía parecer que ella estaba observando cómo las hojas comenzaban a caer de los arboles, pero para los más astutos, no era muy difícil darse cuenta de que ella estaba mirando, casi fijamente, al chico estirado en la banca de enfrente.

- ¿Qué estamos viendo?

Del susto, la chica derramó un poco de su chocolate caliente en su mano - ¡Mierda!, soy una torpe.

- Ten – recibió la servilleta que le dio Emmett y trató de sonreírle para ocultar su desconcierto.

- Gracias.

- De nada – sin pedir permiso, el chico se sentó junto a su amiga y estiró su cabeza para recibir una nueva brisa -. Aunque el viento siempre es refrescante, no entiendo como Edward puede estar recostado al aire libre.

- Nosotros también estamos al aire libre – señaló la chica, haciendo alusión a la pequeña cafetería en la que estaban sentados.

- Sí, pero tenemos un toldo que nos respalda del viento, en cambio Edward…

Era cierto, aunque la cafetería tenía sus mesas afuera, estas eran cubiertas por un toldo que los protegía de gran parte del frío, mientras que la banca en la cual estaba recostado Edward, no contaba con ninguna cubierta.

- Supongo que extraña su hogar y por eso está disfrutando del frío.

Emmett miró a su acompañante con una gran sonrisa – Esa es una muy buena conclusión, ¿de dónde es Edward?

- Forks – la chica contestó sin pensarlo.

Solo cuando vio la sonrisa de su amigo crecer se dio cuenta de error, había puesto excesiva atención a todos los detalles sobre la vida de Edward, cada cosa que le escuchaba decir cuando estaba a su alrededor o cada comentario que hacia Emmett, se grababan a fondo en su cerebro.

- Yo… solo lo recuerdo porque…

- Te gusta Edward – completó él por ella.

- ¡NO!, estás equivocado, él no me gusta, ni siquiera lo conozco.

Y antes de seguir dando explicaciones, Isabella tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, que para esas alturas estaba más frío que caliente.

- Oh, perdón, mi error – pero Isabella no sabía que Emmett no era de los que se rendían con tanta facilidad -. Entonces, ¿pizzas y películas hoy en mi cuarto?

- ¡Claro!, es viernes… llevaré mi guitarra.

- ¡Genial! – Isabella con su guitarra solo hacía que su plan fuera aún más perfecto.

.

.

.

- Estoy bien mamá.

- ¿Comes bien? – Edward rodó los ojos pero aún así mantuvo su tono gentil.

- Sí, como bien y me abrigo bastante – lo último lo agregó porque sabía que esa sería la siguiente pregunta de su madre.

- Bien, entonces ahora solo falta que me digas que hoy vas a salir para poder quedarme tranquila.

Está vez, la paciencia del chico estaba casi en su límite – No mamá, no voy a salir.

- ¡Pero es viernes por la noche!, estás en la Universidad, _tienes que salir_ – el énfasis en sus últimas palabras lo hicieron bufar.

- Mamá…

El resoplido de su madre, le recordó que no iban a llegar a un consenso así que solo lo dejó ir.

- Mi compañero de cuarto está entrando así que tendré que llamarte después. Te quiero.

Antes de que Esme Cullen pudiera contestar, el teléfono sonó con línea muerta.

Colgarle el teléfono a su madre no era algo que Edward disfrutara hacer, pero menos le agradaba escuchar todos sus sermones de _"eres joven y la vida continúa"_, sobre todo cuando ella más que nadie debería entenderlo, no por nada era la madrina de Stephani, bueno, lo fué.

Algo derrotado y más agotado de lo normal luego de una nueva semana en la que tuvo que luchar contra su más reciente obsesión, el cobrizo se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose por unos minutos que su mente vagara por todas aquellas ocasiones en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con Isabella. El lunes pasado la vio correr hacia alguna de sus clases, lo supuso ya que iba con dos enormes libros que a penas y la dejaban mantener el equilibro, se veían algo afligida y aunque él quiso ayudarla, se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que la perdió de vista.

El martes la vio sentada en la cafetería, que al parecer era su lugar habitual, concentrada en su comida. Parecía como si estuviera pensando, y aunque en esa ocasión sus pies le picaron por moverse y acompañarla, la sola idea de tenerla cerca le secó la garganta e hizo sus manos transpirar. Por eso, solo se dio media vuelta y se sentó a comer en el parque.

Para el miércoles, verla ya era casi su necesidad diaria, por eso respiró con tranquilidad cuando la vio salir de una de sus clases, está vez ella le dio una rápida mirada pero con la misma rapidez, fijó su vista en el suelo antes de seguir con su paso apresurado.

El jueves no pudo verla, así que para el viernes ya casi sentía que se ahogaba, por eso, no dudó en sentarse en la banca frente a la cafetería que acostumbraba a visitar por la tarde y se quedó ahí hasta que la vio sentarse en su mesa de siempre y pedir, lo que supuso él, era una taza gigante de chocolate caliente.

- ¿Está dormido?

Y como si fuera una maldita pesadilla, esa voz que solo podía imaginar, porque no había vuelto a escucharla desde hace una semana, estaba junto a él. En menos de que pensó, se enderezó y abrió los ojos.

- Oh, lo siento. No quise asustarte.

- No me asustaste – fue la escueta respuesta que le dio a Isabella al verla de pie en su pequeña sala -, solo… me sorprendiste.

- Bien, Edward, me alegra que estés aquí porque trajimos pizzas y películas, así que esta es una noche larga.

Luego de la conversación que tuvieron el sábado pasado, y en la que Emmett quedó en volver a llevar a Isabella a su cuarto, él supuso que eso ya no pasaría ya que su compañero no lo hizo ni la volvió a nombrar. Para él, lo de ellos no había funcionado, y aunque una parte dentro suyo estaba feliz por no verla en su cuarto nuevamente, otra estaba triste por la nula posibilidad de volver a topársela en un espacio tan reducido. Aunque claro, la parte que primaba, era aquella que prácticamente había hecho una fiesta ante la posibilidad que la relación de Emmett e Isabella no hubiera progresado, pero eso era algo que Edward no admitiría jamás.

- Yo… iba a ir a acostarme.

Aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a Emmett, Edward mantuvo su vista fija en Isabella y por eso puso ver cuando su sonrisa decayó, antes de pensarlo, cambió su respuesta.

- Pero no he comido así que puedo quedarme.

Y si bien, era algo completamente erróneo de su parte disfrutar con algo así, el cobrizo no pudo evitar el gozo que sintió cuando las comisuras de la chica se elevaron, para él, la razón era su segunda respuesta, aunque no fuera así. Por esta vez, se iba a dejar llevar.

- Bien, entonces vamos a comer – respondió ella.

- Vamos a comer – confirmó él.

Emmett se mantuvo en su lugar y sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio a Edward e Isabella tomar asiento en el sofá. Su plan marchaba mejor de lo que había pensado y eso que Isabella aún no comenzaba a tocar su guitarra.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno amigos, acá está el nuevo capítulo, ya ven como esto empieza avanzar... veremos un acercamiento mayor en el que viene :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- ¡La culpa es de él!, era demasiado obvio que ella no tenía diecisiete.

- ¡Ella fue quien le mintió!

- Hombres – Isabella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos tratando de concentrarse en la escena final de la película -, bueno, pues al final supongo que a ninguno le importó de quien era la culpa.

Edward volvió su vista al televisor para ver como ambos protagonistas se besaban para luego dar paso a los créditos finales. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía una película antigua, clásica y algo tonta que ya había olvidado lo buenas que eran. A la vez que sonrió por el hecho de reconocerse como un chico que amara las comedias románticas, no pudo evitar pensar en la responsable de que él pasara todas sus tardes de sábado viendo un nuevo romance demasiado rosa para él. Pero así como esos pensamientos quisieron acosarlos, los dejó de lado.

- Él consiguió a la chica y ella consiguió su primer beso, supongo que ambos ganaron – Edward se encogió de hombros y se estiró para tomar un frío trozo de pizza.

- ¿Sabes? – Isabella se giró para ver a su compañero -, esto es una mierda, no me creo que una chica de veinticinco años nunca haya dado un beso… eso de esperar por el indicado… es una mierda.

- El amor verdadero no existe, este tipo de películas son las que le meten esa idea en la cabeza a la gente… pero a pesar de todo, es divertido verlas – por primera vez en la noche, Edward le sonrió a Isabella.

Y ella no pudo concordar mejor con él – Sí, recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no creías en las almas gemelas.

- Eso es una mierda – él volvió su vista al frente y endureció sus rasgos.

- ¿Una mala experiencia?

Edward cerró los ojos y así mismo habló – Tanto que no quiero recordarla.

- Tranquilo – ahora fue el turno de Isabella de cerrar los ojos -, sé lo que se siente tener algo en tu pasado que solo te acosa y no te deja seguir en paz… y también sé cuando las cosas son tan malas que tampoco te gusta hablar de ello.

Isabella, al darse cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta, trató de relajarse, pero al ver que el ambiente seguía tenso y que Edward no abría la boca, comenzó a mirar por todos lados. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba.

- ¿Y Emmett?

Edward salió de su aturdimiento y la imitó mirando por el pequeño lugar – Quizás está en su cuarto -, sin esperar respuesta, se levantó y fue a ver, solo para encontrárselo vacio -. No está aquí.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Isabella ya estaba con su teléfono en el oído - ¡Ey, tú!, ¿Dónde diablos estás? – los ojos de Isabella buscaron los de Edward quien lentamente volvió al sofá -, sí, estamos acá… bien…. entonces supongo que tomaré un taxi – las mejillas de Isabella se colorearon ligeramente pero al agachar su mirada tuvo tiempo de disimular -. No, tranquilo, estoy bien…. bien… nos vemos mañana… sí, a las ocho… adiós.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Dice – ella levantó el teléfono como si fuera Emmett y luego lo tiró en el sofá -, que nos dijo que lo llamó un amigo urgentemente y que nosotros no le prestamos atención, su _"amigo"_ – Isabella dibujó las comillas en el aire y rodó los ojos -, pinchó un neumático así que lo más probable es que no llegue hoy a dormir.

- Oh… ¿y qué hora se fue?

- No lo sé.

Para ese momento, Isabella no era la única con las mejillas color carmín. Ni bien se sentaron en el sofá, comenzaron una tímida charla sobre la vida universitaria que rápidamente pasó a sus recuerdos del pasado cuando Emmett puso _"Jamas besada", _la pizza… bueno, la pizza, ninguno está seguro de cuando llegó. Desde que los créditos dieron inicio a la película, se la pasaron entre comentarios sobre la película y uno que otro sobre sus vidas que intercalaron con pizza. Ahora, dos horas después, el tiempo parecía haber volado para ellos.

_¿Cuándo se fue Emmett?_

Ni Isabella ni Edward tenían la respuesta. Pero para el desaparecido, eso solo indicaba lo bien que marchaba su plan.

- Bien, supongo que ya es tarde.

Isabella miró su celular el que indicaba que ya pasaba de la medianoche.

- ¿Tienes algún numero de taxi?, no me gusta mucho tomar los que pasan por la calle, me dan… - y con un ligero estremecimiento, Isabella acompañó sus palabras.

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica tomó su chaqueta y trató de ponérsela, pero una manga doblada le dificultó el trabajo, por fortuna, Edward se dio cuenta y se apresuró a ayudarla, al desdoblar la manga quedaron mucho más cerca de lo que habían estado antes. Por un momento solo se miraron a los ojos y dejaron que el momento fluyera, aunque rápidamente cado uno volvió a lo suyo dejando atrás algo que ninguno era capaz de poner en palabras.

_¿Cómo explicas que tu corazón comience a latir tan rápido solo por estar cerca de alguien?_

Edward e Isabella tenían la respuesta, pero solo en el interior de sus almas.

Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans buscó fuerza interna para separar los labios – No tengo ningún numero de taxi, pero tengo auto así que solo tomo una chaqueta y te voy a dejar.

- ¿De verdad?

Los labios de la chica se volvieron a alzar en una sonrisa, esta vez no hizo muy buen trabajo en ocultarla. Mientras Edward recogía su chaqueta, Isabella aprovechó el momento para dejarse invadir por una felicidad a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, el chico le gustaba, y luego de esa noche, le gustaba aún más de lo que pensaba, pero así como estaba segura de ello, también lo estaba de que él no buscaba una relación, y al parecer ni siquiera buscaba algo de una sola noche. Bueno, no es que ella estuviera en esa página tampoco.

Aunque por una noche… por algo sin importancia… ¿Edward estaría interesado en solo una aventura?, ¿sin ataduras?, estaba claro que él tenía un dolor del pasado, ella también tenía el suyo, y lo entendía, por lo mismo, quizás ellos dos juntos podrían….

Antes de que sus pensamientos llegaran a algo más, el castaño volvió a su lado. Así que tomó su guitarra y lo siguió.

Edward guió a la castaña hacia su auto, un viejo y pequeño _Kia_ pero que él se encargaba de mantener en perfectas condiciones, no era el auto más elegante, pero lo compró con su propio dinero y estaba orgulloso de él.

- Me gusta este auto – dijo Isabella una vez que estuvo con el cinturón de seguridad puesto -. ¿Cuánto da por litro?

- Unos veinte kilómetros en ciudad, en carretera un poco más.

La chica asintió dándole una fugaz mirada – Oh, eso está muy bien. ¿Motor 1.6?

- Sí, ¿sabes de autos?

Quitando su vista de la calle, Edward la miró por un segundo – Sí, mi padre es un gran fanático de los autos también, él me enseñó un montón de cosas.

- Como a tocar guitarra y cantar – agregó él recordando las palabras de su compañero de habitación.

- Sí, es una de mis mayores pasiones – la castaña, afirmó su guitarra que llevaba entre sus piernas con un poco más de fuerza mezclada con añoranza.

Edward, al darse cuenta del cambio de ánimo de la chica, trató de decir algo para reconfortarla – Emmett dice que tocas muy bien… él… quedó completamente embobado contigo.

- Emmett es un buen amigo, además de que tiene algo así como un enamoramiento con mi papá – lo último los hizo reír a ambos.

Pero la gran bocota de Edward tensó el ambiente – Parece que también tiene un enamoramiento contigo.

El silencio fue algo más que incomodo por los siguiente segundos, pero como el caballero que Esme Cullen le enseñó ser, Edward arregló la situación.

- Lo siento, eso no es de mi incumbencia… ustedes, son adultos y…

- Emmett es mi amigo.

Él la volvió a mirar por un segundo – Pero se besaron.

- Sí, y eso nos sirvió para darnos cuenta que solo podemos ser amigos… besarlo a él fue como besar a un hermano… además, creo que él tenía mucho más interés en besar a la hija de Charlie Swan que a mí.

Nuevamente se creó un silencio pero esta vez mucho menos tenso.

- No lo conozco mucho, pero Emmett parece un buen chico – Edward trató de defenderlo -, seguramente estaba algo conmocionado si es que admira tanto a tu padre y su banda.

- Sí, no tengo dudas de que es un gran chico, de otra forma no hubiera seguido una amistad con él. Pero… como dije – el gran suspiro de la chica resonó en el reducido espacio -, solo somos amigos.

- Bien – antes de procesar el significado de sus palabras, Edward detuvo el auto en donde él suponía que vivía Isabella -. No sé a dónde ir desde aquí.

- Dobla a la derecha, vivo en el primer edificio.

No estaban realmente lejos, pero para llegar al edificio de Isabella había que rodear el campus, lo que podía ser algo peligros, por lo mismo, Edward se alegró de haberla llevado.

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí, aquí.

Aunque él ya se había estacionado, ninguno se movió. Pero al ver que los segundos comenzaban a pasar, Isabella fue quien tomó el poder esta vez.

- Lo pasé muy bien contigo, había olvidado cuanto amaba y odiaba las comedias románticas adolecentes más antiguas.

- Yo también, fue… una buena noche.

- Sí… y quizás… digo, si no tienes nada que hacer, mañana puedas ir a verme tocar a _La Caverna_.

- ¿_La Caverna_? – preguntó el cobrizo.

- Sí, es un bar que está cerca del campus, tienes buena música y algunos sábados toco ahí.

El primer instinto del chico fue negarse pero se obligó a no hacerlo, lo había pasado tan bien esa noche que quizás un poco de felicidad no estaba tan mal, su madre tenía razón, le haría bien salir. Y después de todo, si Isabella y Emmett eran amigos, quizás él e Isabella también podían serlo.

- Bien, no creo tener nada que hacer así que creo que es una buena idea.

- Bien, entonces te veré ahí.

Y antes de arrepentirse, Isabella se alzó lo suficiente como para besar la mejilla derecha de Edward antes de salir del auto lo más rápido que le permitieron los pies. No miró atrás, pero sintió el auto ponerse en marcha en cuanto ella entró en el edificio.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo, la relación entre estos dos comienza a avanzar y veremos un poco más del pasado de Edward en el próximo capítulo.**

**Si siguen leyendo digan ¡YO!**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
